


The Same Direction

by squeakychewtoy



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Birds, Children, Dinosaurs, F/M, Feels, otp, parental instincts, silent romance, wistful smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: As the helicopter flies them away from the island, Ellie contemplates a bright future with Alan.Just a wee ficlet I suddenly felt a mighty need to write. This scene was always one of my favorites in the whole film, it's just so touching!





	The Same Direction

Ellie watched over Alan as he slept. She sat across from him on the helicopter, peacefully watching the scene before her. Alan had a child sleeping on each arm, a sight she'd wanted to see for so long. He'd been changed by the island; they all had. It seemed that some form of fatherly instinct had awakened in him, as she always _knew_ it would...

Alan began to stir. Ellie was attentive of his every motion as he looked up at her, looked down at Lex and then Tim, and then looked back at her with a proud and knowing smile. She knew exactly what that smile was telling her: _I'm ready... ready to be a father._

Ellie sighed. Of course she still wanted children with this amazing man, but... she wasn't ready just yet. The thought of _creating life_ seemed almost distasteful to her now, after the last two days. Now wasn't the time... she'd get there, eventually, and hoped to any god that would listen that Alan wouldn't change his mind by then.

_One day...._

She smiled wistfully and turned to watch the pelicans as they drifted alongside the helicopter. Dinosaurs... pelicans were birds and therefore dinosaurs. She'd never look at birds the same way again; not that she was _afraid_ of birds now, but the connection that Alan had theorized was very clear after seeing their prehistoric cousins in the flesh. The birdlike motions of those _Velociraptors_ still haunted her, and probably would for a very long time.

Alan turned to watch the birds with her. She glanced back at him with another wistful smile, thinking of something she'd read once: _Love lies not in gazing at each other, but in gazing together in the same direction._

 


End file.
